monsterhunterpediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aiuto:Firma
La firma è quello scarabocchio che permette alle altre persone di bestemmiare per 3 ore nel tentativo di decifrarlo. Molti di voi cercano di venire incontro alle esigenze del lettore apponendo una X. Su MonsterHunterPedia invece la firma è digitale, serve per identificarsi nelle discussioni, in modo tale che tutti sappiano le castronate che raccontate in giro e vi prendano per il culo vita natural durante. Da oggi, per tutti gli utonti registrati, è possibile personalizzare la propria firma fashion, per renderla più sparaluccicosa, più tamarra, ma anche più funzionale. Infatti è possibile inserire in firma: * Colori * Link (in)utili, tra cui quello alla propria pagina di discussione * Piccole immagini * Scritte/link random Ovviamente non valgono le regole del pene per la firma: averla grande, grossa e invadente non vi rende più popolari e interessanti, anzi! Per farvi rosikare un po' vi mostro qualche firma fighissima, anche per invogliarvi a crearvene una tutta vostra: * Adesso Giovanni Muciaccia vi spiegherà come fare: Passo 1. Scopiazzando s'impara «Ciao amici e benvenuti dal vostro Giovanni Muciaccia! Vogliamo cominciare? Ok!!! Allora, cercate una firma che vi piace su una qualsiasi Pagina discussioni. Fatto? BeneH!» «Cliccate ora sul pulsante Modifica.. Non lo vedete? È proprio lì!!! Fatto? BeneH!» «Andate a fondo pagina e troverete i link dei template usati nella pagina. Cliccate su Utente:Nomeutente/firma, dove Nomeutente sta per l'utente di cui la firma vi aggrada. Fatto? BeneH!» «Vi ritroverete in una pagina che conterrà unicamente la firma della vostra vittima. Ora premete di nuovo Modifica. Dove prima c'era una bellissima firma ora c'è qualcosa che assomiglia a questo: NomeutenteVersioneFigaBattutina ironica 16:55, 14 dic 2007 (UTC) «Non abbiate timore e copiate la firma (selezionando tutto il testo, facendo clic con il tasto destro del mouse e selezionando Copia dal menu che si apre)!!! Fatto? BeneH! Potete passare al passo successivo!» Passo 2. Le sottopagine, queste sconosciute «Finita la parte "creativa", è giunto il momento di passare alle faccende pratiche. Create una sottopagina della vostra pagina utente cliccando action=edit}} qui e incollate (con la colla vinilica, ça va sans dire), il codice della firma altrui che avete copiato al passo 1. Se volete spacciarlo per vostro lavoro, potete cambiare qualcosina nei colori, o nell'impostazione del testo, o aggiungere un'immagine (moooolto piccola, eh!). Salvate la nuova pagina. Fatto? BeneH!!!» «Per disposizioni superiori, è necessario creare ora una seconda sottopagina. Cliccate action=edit}} qui e scrivete soltanto il titolo della prima sottopagina creata, racchiuso tra parentesi graffe (ovvero /firma}}). Fatto? BeneH!!!» Passo 3. Attivare la firma «Siccome sono stronzo ve lo spiego per ultimo. Aprite ora la pagina le mie preferenze, e, nella scheda profilo utente, scrivete /firma1}} nella casella di testo Soprannome. Fatto? BeneH!!!» «Mettete il segno di spunta nella casella Non modificare il markup della firma (usare con firme non standard). Siccome qui non funziona mai un cazzo, la casella potrebbe anche avere il nome Raw signature (If unchecked, the contents of the box above will be treated as your nickname and link automatically to your user page. If checked, the contents should be formatted with Wiki markup, including all links.). Mettete questo accidenti di segno di spunta, cliccate sul pulsante salva le preferenze in fondo alla pagina e finalmente avrete finito. Ora la vostra firma personalizzata, figa o truzza che sia, comparirà ogni volta che cliccherete sul pulsante firma.» «E adesso sono stanco, se permettete vado da Neil a farmi una bella striscia!» «Un cordiale saluto dal vostro Giovanni Muciaccia, e arrivederci al prossimo Art Attack!!!» Note * Prima di usare la tua firma ovunque, fai una prova sulla sandbox per verificare se funziona bene. Non usarla altrove finché non funzionerà alla perfezione. Se proprio non riesci a farla funzionare, puoi sempre rinunciarci: utilizzare la firma normale non significa essere poveri o avere il pene piccolo. O forse sì, ma a nessuno importa. * In questa pagina non vengono spiegati i tag di codice. Puoi trovare qualche informazione utile in questa pagina e imparare scopiazzando dalle firme degli altri utenti. * Controlla che tutti i tag siano chiusi e che lo siano in ordine concentrico (per intenderci, che sia e non ). Fai molta attenzione, perché un tag non chiuso può incasinare le pagine in cui è presente la firma, ed è molto difficile rintracciare la causa. *'Non esiste' un tag che sfumi la firma: bisogna colorare lettera per lettera la firma sfumando i colori per conto proprio. *Nel caso il concetto non sia passato: Le firme ingombranti e con immagini giganti sono brutte e fastidiose! Utility * Autentica la tua firma digitale - così nessun altro potrà spacciarsi per te. * Aiuto:Colori - per rendere svariopinta la tua firma. * Caratteri speciali - per renderla incomprensibile. Categoria:Aiuto